


she lives in daydreams (with me)

by crurulbys



Category: Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Digital Art, Dissociation, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Song: She (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crurulbys/pseuds/crurulbys
Summary: "She" interpreted as a horror narrative.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	she lives in daydreams (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> An image that popped into my head and had to draw out. I love this song, it's a very sad song, the melody is sultry and sensual but the lyrics are ominous feeling. The thoughtful and nuanced gender discussions about She were my favorite to read over the past couple of days and resonated with me the most.
> 
> **Please don't repost.**


End file.
